


【灵洋】链

by yuliiisaaa



Category: ONER丨RPF, 偶像练习生, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 偶像练习生丨RPF
Genre: M/M, 木子洋!受, 灵超!攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa
Summary: 预警：盲人！小灵一点点泥塑，有穿环





	【灵洋】链

灵超的眼睛很漂亮，下眼睑是条柔和的圆弧，将将好在瞳仁的地方垂到最低，又在眼角恰到好处地挑了上去，双眼皮像是飞机身后的航迹线，睫毛密而翘，垂眸的时候显得无辜，抬眼又是少年气，眼尾带着一点暗，把整个眼睛衬得精巧又无辜。  
他的虹膜是最漂亮的，周遭一圈黑，瞳孔却是胡桃色的，不会显得咄咄逼人，只是乖巧得可爱。  
木子洋不止一次感慨，老天爷的操蛋，他弟弟的眼睛那么漂亮，却是看不见的。

灵超不像个视力缺陷的病人，他像任何同龄孩子一样爱玩，偷偷在晚上听有声小说，被抓包了也只会眨着大眼睛装无辜。  
“我的小弟还是很好看的。”木子洋一直这样说。灵超不知道自己长什么样，但他总相信姐姐说的是实话。  
木子洋爱忽悠他，如果看得见的话是不难分辨的，可他擅长把假话说得令人信服，小灵超曾经无数次被耍得团团转，直到姐姐靠在他身上笑，他才明白自己又被骗了。  
木子洋说谎的时候会刻意在句中加快语气，又在句尾拉长音，就像他平时懒洋洋说话一样。  
灵超并没有让木子洋知道他其实已经可以戳穿他的谎话了，这是他的一个秘密。  
就像他叫木子洋姐姐，木子洋一直以为这是灵超故意气他，所以他总是原谅他的小脾气。其实根本不是这样，灵超听过他生气时候的声音，明明应该是凶狠又严厉的，他却会声线拔高，又尖又软，像是被踩了尾巴的小猫，句尾会粘人地加上语气词，像个娇气的大小姐。这种秘密灵超也把它埋藏在心里，就像他关于木子洋存有的无数个秘密幻想一样。  
灵超觉得木子洋一定是个漂亮的姐姐，温柔得不过分，又很会照顾人，有着自己的脾气，可以理直气壮地指使人做事，谁都不会真的计较什么。  
木子洋就把他当成普通人一样，会叫他“小弟，帮我洗葡萄”，也会在他洗完后给他嘴里塞上葡萄串最顶上的一个；也会把他从沙发上叫过去，就因为懒得从床上起来拿个靠垫，让他当人肉靠垫，两个人就靠在一起在大下午就睡着了。  
灵超真的很爱粘着木子洋，粘到别人来看都觉得不正常。  
木子洋比他还要不在意，搂着他说这是我小弟，他不跟我跟谁啊。  
灵超被他一捞，整个人就贴在了木子洋身上。姐姐身上几乎没有一丝多余的肉，腰细得好像两只手就能掐住，骨架是大的，却又脆弱得很。  
“瞎说，明明是洋哥粘着我。”灵超嬉皮笑脸的，手却偷偷搂住了木子洋的腰。

他是看不见的，所以他可以肆无忌惮地耍着赖和木子洋说我要摸摸你，要不然我怎么记得住洋哥呢？  
他的手指顺着木子洋的脖颈往上摸，姐姐一点也不介意自己的咽喉毫无保留地暴露在弟弟面前，灵超是不知道他的皮肤多白，多容易留下痕迹，可他能摸到木子洋呼吸时的颤抖，因为不适应被抚摸的下意识瑟缩。这种无辜的受害者气息往往让人更想施加暴力。  
木子洋脸架子上也没什么肉，颧骨高挺，本该是刻薄相，又因为厚唇显得深情。灵超故意用拇指去蹭木子洋的下唇，而他的姐姐却表现得好像一个不知道自己被人吃豆腐的傻女孩。  
木子洋纵容他不分场合地抚摸，纵容到他帮他解决过不少次数的生理需求。  
他的弟弟就睁着那双无神又灵动的眼睛看着他，撒着娇说姐姐你帮帮我好不好。  
木子洋几乎习惯了骂他臭小子，又补充道“不许这种时候叫姐姐”，却听话地伸出手去帮助比他小好几岁的弟弟。  
木子洋的骨架是硬的，手指是软的，嘴唇是轻轻抚摸就会被舌头舔舐的。  
灵超问木子洋：“姐姐，你到底多漂亮？”  
“都说了不是姐姐，也不是漂亮。”木子洋嫌靠在他身上不舒服，又翻了个身，“咋了，你洋哥魅力大有人追不是很正常的吗？小弟你也好看，就比我差一点点。”他伸出手比划了一下，也不管灵超看不清。

有个盲人小男友算不上不方便，只是做爱的时候都有些不满。  
木子洋是不满的。  
他往往需要自己扩张，这对于木子洋而言有些过于麻烦了。他有时候想偷个懒，草草地挤上润滑，甚至做不了两下扩张就骑到了灵超身上。  
这种时候遭罪的还是他，灵超有着和他秀气长相完全不相配的巨大，木子洋扶着弟弟的肩膀一点点坐下去的时候会疼得叫出声。  
是灵超最喜欢的那种，软软尖尖的，像是指甲在薄薄的丝绸面上划过的感觉。这种时候他往往就克制不住，按着木子洋的胯骨让他往下坐。  
灵超也不是很满意，他看不见哥哥究竟是怎么样忍着害臊用自己的手指开拓自己的。  
他听得见木子洋一边撸动自己，另一只手却在后穴里扩张着，有时候润滑液挤多了就会有掩饰不掉的水声，这种时候木子洋往往都会有些不好意思。  
他想看着木子洋如何一只手扶着他的性器，一只手撑在床上，放松着自己往下坐。这时候他一定是紧绷腹部的，因为不适应又皱紧了眉，乳尖没有被足够抚摸却还挺立着。  
随后，木子洋就会慢慢摇着自己的腰，把他一点点吞下去。灵超爱极了去摸他的腰，他的腰柔软又柔韧，练得刚好的腹肌乖顺地贴在腹部，腰身窄得像欲盖弥彰的屏风，胸口的乳肉又会随着他的浮动而抖动着。  
他的哥哥俯下身，喘着气小声说了句什么，就拉着灵超的手往自己的胸口摸。  
灵超在他的乳尖上摸到了什么，他的姐姐故意逗他说是不是后悔看不见啊？  
那是一对乳环，小碎钻嵌在浅色的乳首上，在灯光下折射着亮光。  
木子洋怕疼又不拒绝疼痛，他都耳骨上打了好几个耳洞，有时候忘带了就会长和，他就再去打一个，耳朵上总是挂满了装饰品。  
这种时候灵超就更爱叫他姐姐，他的姐姐就像每一个爱漂亮又不怕疼的女孩一样，把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的。  
木子洋让他去揉自己的胸：“还可以挂链条哦。”他的尾音是个颤抖的语气词，实际上已经被干得腿软，却还要硬撑着自己骑乘。  
灵超突然起身，把他狠狠地钉在自己跨上，木子洋没算到他会忽然这么干，前列腺在坐下去的时候被用力蹭过，他一下子就射了出来。  
“我还想看姐姐高潮的样子。”灵超笑眯眯的，像平时讨到糖时的表情一模一样，“想给你带上有我名字的乳环，这样子姐姐就不能再被别人操了；想看你怎么样偷偷自慰，姐姐我是听得到你用按摩棒干自己的时候叫我的名字哦；想看看姐姐会不会被我干大肚子。”  
他摸着木子洋的小腹，过于纤瘦的腰使得他的性器隔着皮肤隐隐可见凸起：“姐姐如果怀孕了，就给我生孩子好不好。”他又忽然摇头：“不行，我照顾不了姐姐，不能让小洋姐姐那么难受啊。”  
小灵超看不见，但他却能准准地吻上木子洋。  
“姐姐，我真的好喜欢你。”


End file.
